Silver Wolf
by angelkit
Summary: Mate!Harry, Harry Potter has just returned for his last year of Hogwarts and what should he expect? best friends turn on him, Voldemort is still at large and not trying to kill him but make him his consort? And Love with a werewolf? Slash
1. New Moon CH 1

**Okay this is my first Fanfic on here and it's a harry potter Fanfic. Be nice and give me your views and critique.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, If I did Harry would be adorable and Voldemort would be sentenced to throw himself off a cliff over and over again for all eternity. I am just using the characters and most of the plot for my own fun. I do own any characters I create.**

**Warning: ****It's a slash so non-slashers beware and don't BS me on OMG that's wrong you shouldn't do that. I want Critique not "You can't write for crap and have you ever read a book" I read every day so if you say this I will mentally kick you. **

**Parings: **

**?/Harry **

**Remus/Sirius**

**More to come (viewers may vote for pairings since they are undecided, any will do, slash or Het depending on characters i.e. Harry het = no, no)**

**Hermione/Ron bashing (Just for the plot they will come back I swear)**

**Nice Dumbledore, Sirius alive, Voldemort evil *obviously***

**Mate Harry**

**Chapter 1: New Moon**

The moon shined down on the forbidden forest making it seem serene and peaceful. The night was the best and worst time to be out depending on what you were. The forest seemed beautiful but could be deadly with the creatures lurking in the shadows. It may be deadly but that didn't seem to bother our savior as he walked about the forest.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, defeater of the dark lord, and student of Hogwarts was taking his nightly walk. He began this nightly ritual when he found out something's about the people he cared about. It all started in the beginning of summer.

Harry walked along Platform 9 ¾. He had not grown at all this past summer due to being starved as a child. He only reached 5'3 and he was now the smallest 7th year in his group. He had on light blue jeans that rested on his hips and a tight fitting black shirt on. He had decided to let his hair grow out after 5th year and it now reached his mid-back. He still has his trademark glasses though and emerald eyes.

'I wonder where Hermione and Ron are?' thought Harry. He had just boarded the school train and was looking for his friends. They hadn't written to him all summer and he wanted to get in touch with them. 'Oh, there they are, wow they look amazing!' Harry thought that as he looked at the other 2/3 of the golden trio. Hermione had blonde highlights in her waist length hair and had grown to about 5'7. She was wearing a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh and a red halter top. She looked absolutely stunning. Ron was about 6 foot and had his usual short red hair. He wore tight blue jeans and a red shirt with the Gryffindor symbol on it. He looked amazing as well.

"Hermione, Ron, I missed you guys, why didn't you write?" Harry said while walking into the compartment. Hermione and Ron looked at him with confusion in their eyes and then answered him.

"We didn't write to you because we want nothing to do with you." Hermione angrily replied. She looked at Harry as if he was the scum of the earth.

"What is wrong with you Mione?" Harry whispered. His friends never treated him this way. They were like over protected siblings. "How can you want nothing to do with me, we're friends."

"Correction, Potter." Ron got up and stretched to his full height, towering over Harry. "We are not friends, we never have been. It was all a rouse, so now that you know get your short weak self out of here!"

With that said, Ron pushed Harry out of the compartment. Harry watched as his ex-friends slammed the door shut on his face. 'I can't believe they really hated me.' Harry rubbed his now stinging eyes and got up to leave. 'I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.' Harry got up and decided to find another compartment to sit in by himself. He finally found one in the very back and locked and put up a silencing charm.

Arriving at Hogwarts couldn't have been anymore awkward for Harry. News traveled fast on how the "Golden Trio" were now broken and even the Gryffindors didn't try to defend Harry from the Slytherins taunts and jokes about him.

'I guess the only good thing is that Malfoy is leaving me alone for once.' Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see that Draco Malfoy was in deep thought. 'I wonder if something is wrong.' Harry turned his attention back to the head table to see that Dumbledore had just dismissed everyone. Instead of following his house Harry made a beeline for the door.

Once outside, Harry walked in to the forbidden forest. He had always loved the forest. Harry began thinking about the past two years of his life. He had faced Voldemort twice and come out alive both times. Unfortunately last year, Voldemort had succeeded in infiltrating the school, No one had died but many had been injured. Every single injury that anyone had gained Harry had blamed on himself for not being stronger to stop it.

Not only had that but Harry felt that he was alone. Hermione had Ron, Remus had Sirius, Neville had Luna, but he had no one. Harry was alone and unloved. Sure he had Sirius and Remus' love, but that was the love of a parental figure. He wanted true love. Call him a romantic but he wanted the kind of love that was dreamed of. Harry didn't care about the gender all too much. He was bi but hadn't really found time to try and date anyone.

Looking up at the moon, Harry found himself thinking one thing, 'I wish I had someone to love me. Someone who could protect me and help me. I wish for that special someone.' Harry sighed sadly.

All of a sudden, Harry heard a twig snap. Looking around Harry's gaze fell on a dark figure edging toward him. His eyes locked on to shining silver eyes.

**Okay a free cyber cookie (and its big) to whoever guesses right on what and who the dark figure is. **

***I made Harry this small because I think he's cute this way and It can work for him. I mean if he's under 5'5 he'll be harder for the death eaters to hit and he can move faster. Plus he's a seeker and seekers should (in my opinion) be small so that they can fly fast and move easily. See I think things through.**

***There is a valid reason for Hermione and Ron being mean. You'll find out later on what that is.**

***I am changing some things, Sirius didn't die (he will play a big and funny role in this), and he is a free man (they caught Peter so yeah), no such things as the horcruxes, Dumbles alive so yeah and he will be nice (maybe). Harry and Ginny never dated and he didn't date Cho in 5****th**** year. Ha ha ha I no likey her. **

***I will update after I at least get some reviews or I just wanna. **

***Okay now review and go eat some candy, oh and if you know any good pranks Sirius or Harry should play on the victims (i.e. students) Let me know.**

**Flames will be used to cook adorable cute Harry some cake. Hey I might just let him appear in the Authors notes next Chappie.**


	2. Mates CH 2

**Angelkit: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I can't believe you all figured out who the wolf is.**

**Harry: *rubs eyes cutely* you made it too easy nee-chan**

**Angelkit: Awwwwwwwwww *hugs Harry* ain't he cute?**

**Harry: *Looks at everyone with bug green eyes* Nee-chan, I want Draco now.**

**Angelkit: Now, Now my little minx, we must first do the disclaimer and then introduce the chappie. Wanna do it for me.**

**Harry: Angelkit does not own Harry Potter, all she owns is cute little old me and the bags of sugar she is constantly consuming.**

**Angelkit: *eating spoonfuls of sugar* Enjoy my chappie and here are the free cyber cookies to all!!!!**

**Chapter 2: We're Mates?**

Harry stood frozen as the silver wolf slowly paced back and forth in front of him, never breaking eye contact. The wolf was about 30 ft from him. The only way back to the school was through the wolf, going any other way would only make him get lost.

'His eyes are like molten silver,' thought Harry, 'Wait, what am I thinking I need to get away from him.' Harry took a few steps back but immediately stopped when the wolf growled. Harry thought about casting stunners at the wolf but before he could decide anything the wolf started running toward him. Turning Harry began running in the opposite direction away from the wolf.

Harry ran through the forest hoping to get away alive. Harry turned and realized that the wolf was far behind him. 'Looks like someone likes to play with their food' Harry couldn't help but think. Harry had been running too long and was getting slower and slower. 'I need to find a place to hide at least until morning.' Harry spotted a large tree and a couple of bushes and hid in the bushes.

Harry listened to the wolf coming closer and closer to where he was hidden. 'Please don't let me be found, Please don't let me be found.' Harry kept chanting over and over again in his head. Harry was shaking slightly from the cold and the fear of what the wolf would do to him. Harry's head snapped up as he realized that he couldn't hear the wolf anymore. Harry slowly peered over the top of the bushes and was surprised at what he saw. The wolf had disappeared.

'Where did he go?' Harry got up and moved out of the bushes. 'Well, where ever that wolf is, this is my one chance to get away.' Harry was just about to start running when something big tackled him from behind. Harry hit the ground hard and froze when he realized what had hit him.

The wolf was sniffing Harry's back and neck. Harry didn't know what to do. If he moved the wolf would most likely attack, if he stayed still the wolf might attack when it was ready. The phrase "Damned if you do, damned if you don't" came to mind. The wolf was now licking Harry's neck and then all of a sudden the wolf moved away. Before Harry could do anything, a sharp piercing pain ran through him.

The wolf had bitten him! Harry started writhing and screaming in pain. When he looked the wolf was sitting there with an unreadable expression in its silver eyes. Harry felt something trying to move from out of the top of his head and from his lower back. Harry let out and ear piercing scream as he felt the blood pour out from his head and back.

After what felt like hours to Harry the pain subsided and Harry let out a relieved sigh. He could feel what felt like a strong calloused hand rub his cheek in a soothing manner. Harry could barely open his eyes. 'I feel sleepy,' Harry thought, 'w-who's rubbing my cheek, it feels so nice.'

"It is going to be all right my little wolf." The man who was rubbing his cheek had finally spoken. "I will protect you my mate."

Harry was so tired but he just couldn't fall asleep just yet. 'I need to know who he is.' Harry opened eyes and couldn't believe who he saw. "Draco Malfoy!" Harry hoarsely whispered. The blonde Slytherin was looking at him with the same silver eyes as the wolf. "You're the wolf?"

"Go to sleep my mate and I will explain it all later." Draco spoke in a calming whisper. Harry could no longer keep his eyes open and fell into a deep sleep.

ILOVECUTEHARRYANDSEXYDRACO

"Ah, why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?" Harry held his head and tried to will the pain away.

"Here's a pain reliever potion Harry." Draco handed Harry the vial and sat down next to him. Harry drank down the potion and then he remembered everything that had happened. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and felt something furry on the top of his head.

'What is on top of my head?' Harry felt two _things_ on the top of his head. "D-Draco do you have a mirror I can look at?" Draco gave Harry a knowing smile and summoned a small hand mirror for him.

Harry held the mirror up and almost passed out from what he saw. Two pure black wolf ears were on his head. Turning his head, Harry realized that his human ears were gone and had been replaced by his long wolf ears. It didn't end there either. At Harry's lower back was a black wolf's tail. "What happened to me?" whispered Harry.

Draco smiled at Harry. "I will explain everything to you my little mate but you might want to get comfortable, this will take a while." Harry leaned back against his pillows and looked around. "I'm in the hospital wing. Did you bring me here?" Draco nodded his head and smiled at Harry. "First Harry, I must ask that you do not interrupt me." Harry nodded his head.

"Well, you see Harry; my father's great-grandfather married a pure-blooded lunar wolf. Now a Lunar wolf can change at complete will but on the night of the full moon we will be forced into our wolf forms for the whole night. We also have the wolf ears and tail. The reason I bit you is because lunar wolves have mates. We seek out a potential mate who is capable of being with us based on power level and compatibility."

"You see Harry, even though I acted like I hated you, I actually had a deep respect for you. After seeing you defend the wizarding world and the school over and over, even though they treated you wrong made me like you."

"Wow, I didn't know you respected me, but what about these ears. I thought you just said that only pure-blooded lunar wolves had the extra appendages. Why do I have them?"

"When we lunar wolves find who we believe is the best choice of a mate then we transform and mark them. By marking our mates we turn them. You'll have full control, be able to change, and the ears and tails come with."

"Okay, so what will happen now that I am your mate?"

"There are certain steps before we consummate the union. I must first ask your parent and or guardians for permission to court you. Then the courting will start in which I will send you presents, take you out on dates, the usual. Then we will bond when you are ready. I must ask you; do you want to go through with this?"

Harry thought about all that he had learned. Draco wasn't a bad person, he always defended his friends and he was strong physically and magically. Harry looked Draco over, he was very good-looking. Draco had short blonde hair and was about 5'9, not to mention the eyes. Harry couldn't seem to look away from Draco's eyes.

"Draco, I've decided to give this a shot, but what will your friends think of this?" Harry looked at Draco with concern. He didn't want Draco to lose his friends all for him. Harry didn't have anything to lose; he knew that if he wanted to be with Draco then Sirius and Moony would be with him all the way.

"Harry, my friends know what I am. When you left and headed outside, I told them that I knew that you were mine and they covered for me to go get you." Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a tentative hug. "I must warn you though; if someone who is attracted to you more than a friend I will become jealous and protective." Draco tightened his hold on Harry. "I have told Dumbledore what has occurred and he is telling the school at this moment what we are and I believe he has contacted your guardians."

Harry shot up out of Draco's hug and looked at him with fear clear in his eyes. "What about your father? Won't he be angry and disown you or something?"

"Harry, my father is a lunar wolf also. He knows that if I want to be with you then he will honor my wishes. Harry don't expect him to be nice to you. You did beat him and almost sent him to Azkaban."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "I can understand that, but your father's a deatheater." Draco gave Harry a knowing smile and shook his head.

"My father and mother were going to go to Dumbledore and become spies for the light. Voldemort is just too crazy, and my parents want protection for themselves and me. Voldemort killed an entire family of deatheaters just because they were unable to help free some other deatheaters in Azkaban. My father was also the one who accidentally left wormtail behind in a raid and I believe that's what freed your godfather."

Harry felt tears flow down his face. "Your father helped free Sirius. Draco, I don't know what to say." Harry buried his face in Draco's chest. 'Sirius is free because of Lucius Malfoy.'

"Harry, I believe that my father can tell you more but right now I believe we have company that you are dying to see." Harry listened closely and found that he could hear voices from outside in the hall. Harry could feel the tears running down from who he heard outside.

"Now what's this all about Albus? You said that something happened to our little Cub"

"Now Sirius, Harry has been marked by a lunar wolf and is now that wolf's mate."

"Wow, did you hear that Sirius, our little Cub is marked, Albus who marked him."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Sirius, deep breaths, its okay, it'll be fine."

"My little cub is not ready for commitment Mooney. Especially, not to a Malfoy."

"Sirius, Lucius is right next to you."

"It's all right Mr. Lupin. After all we will be related from now on."

The group moved into the room and stopped when they saw Harry laying in Draco's arms and the tear tracks on his cheeks. Harry moved to get off the bed when Sirius ran forward and pulled Harry into group hug with Remus.

"Oh, my little cub, we have so much to discuss. I'm finally free, Remus and I have officially bonded and you are now mated to Draco Malfoy." Sirius seemed a little sad about the last part. "Harry if you want this, then I will support you all the way but if he hurts you he will know Hell!"

Remus smiled and looked at Draco. "If you break my cub's heart, I will torture you until you beg for death, understood?" Draco nodded his head. These were two people that he did not want to cross. He did feel offended though that they would think that he would even hurt his little Harry.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Sirius and Remus. "Padfoot, Mooney, it's all right. I've agreed to this and Draco's been real kind to me."

"I think that we have completed the first step Draco. Now shall we introduce ourselves to your mate?" Lucius Malfoy had spoken and he moved toward Harry and held his hand out. "You already know me Harry; this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa moved forward and gave Harry a small hug.

"Harry, oh just look at him Lucius, he is so adorable. He's perfect for our dragon."

Harry smiled at the people around him. "Professor Dumbledore, what will happen now?"

Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile to Harry. "You and Mr. Malfoy will be moved into your own sets of rooms. You will both be given the rest of the week off and your assignments and homework are in your rooms already so you won't fall behind. The students have been informed of everything and have been warned that if they attempt to harm or touch you in any inappropriate ways, then Draco is allowed to act and deal what he feels necessary."

Harry thought about all the changes that were going to happen. Obviously the students were going to start stupid rumors. 'I wonder how long it will be before the Daily Prophet gets a hold of this story.'

"Well, I'm still tired so where are our rooms."

ILOVECUTEHARRYANDSEXYDRACO

**Authors Notes:**

**Angelkit: Okay there's the second chapter. I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed. **

**Harry: *hugs Draco tighter* She even celebrated by eating candy and watching the Simpsons.**

**Angelkit: *watches Harry and Draco* Are you suggesting that the candy I ate made me hyper and caused me to write this chapter now!!! And to think I let Draco back in the house after he stole you for three hours.**

**Draco: We went to the park and you wrote this chapter from 3 in the morning till 7 and you're still wide awake.**

**Angelkit: You could have been doing all sorts of things to little Harry and now you make fun of my vampire actions.**

**Draco: You're watching Underworld Revolution and hissing whenever someone turns on the lights. I'd say that means you're crazy. Also Harry quite enjoyed what I did to him.**

**Angelkit: That's it. *Picks up axe* It's time to paint the town red. *Battle cry* Alouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **

**Harry: Run Drakie Run! To the park, she won't leave the house when it's light.**

***Harry and Draco run away***

**Ah, peace and quiet. *Puts axe away* Later axey. Okay to answer some questions:**

***Wormtail was caught in the summer before school started and under the truth serum, he confessed to everything. Sirius free so yay.**

***Lunar wolves are something I made up. I just threw a name and thought moon and there. **

***Also the Draco's the wolf thing is new to me. I have not read one fanfic where Draco is the werewolf and he bites Harry. I don't dislike Fenrir but he will most likely not appear. **

***Lucius turning to the light side. Every time I read a Fanfic like this, it's usually that they feel Harry is more powerful or something. I wanted Lucius to put family first and want to protect his family. Voldemort just thinks that wormtail was to slow and got caught because that's the way I want it. Wormtail basically was being stupid and Lucius had enough and left him there. Ha, wormtail's dead, dementor's kiss.**

***I am not okay with a sex scene and mpreg cause I feel like I'm not fully ready to write one. If I do have Harry and Draco have kids, I have a cool idea but it has to do with their magic and neither of them or anyone else will carry the kids. **

**The Awesome Cool Kids Idea:**

**Okay basically they will perform a spell that will use their blood and magic to create a magic egg. The egg will grow to be about 2 ft high I think. The egg will actually be made of magic and will not break. When the starts it will be about 5 inches high and when it reaches two feet it will "hatch". The couple can decide on how many kids will be in it by how much blood they put in. And ta-dah a child is born. The child will look about 3 yrs old.**

**I thought this would be a good idea cause their wizards and it should be possible I mean we have testube babies and so on so yeah it could work.**

**Give your opinion on this and if you wanna write a sex scene or what ever I won't mind and I'll give you credit, a dedication and candy. Oh yeah, Harry's the bottom and Draco's the top if ya didn't know.**

**I go back to school Monday so I might update when I have time to write, I look forward to more reviews. And here's candy!!!! *throws candy at viewers***


	3. Bad Dreams

***Angelkit, Brittany, and Rheana run into room and throw Jack Twist into a room***

**Angelkit: *pants* Yes, we have saved Jack from the authors who kill him off. **

**Angelkit:*clears throat* To those who don't read House of Night, Jack is the cutest gay boy in the story and Fanfic authors have been killing him off. I love you all but no one touches Jack.**

**Damien: Where's my boyfriend?**

**Harry: *singing softly to Tokio Hotel* She put him in the bedroom.**

**Damien: Okay?**

**Angelkit: You may enter *opens door***

***Damien enters room***

**Rheana: Lock him in, Lock him in! *locks door***

**Brittany: Yay, now we have them both.**

**Angelkit: Yay!! Here's the disclaimer, Draco if you will**

**Draco: I don't wanna.**

**Angelkit: Do it or I take Harry away.**

**Draco *mutters* Crazy psycho vampire bitch**

**Harry: I'll help you Drakie**

**Draco & Harry: Angelkit does not own Harry Potter or the brief House of Night characters. If you sue her, you're just dumb. *Draco mumbles* Besides she's a crazy bitch**

**Angelkit: Yea- Hey!! That's it! *Picks up axe* I didn't get you last time, but I'll get you now!! *battle cry* Alouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!**

***Draco runs away with Angelkit chasing after him***

**Harry: Enjoy the chappie!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Bad Dreams**

Harry and Draco followed Dumbledore through the halls until they reached an empty corridor. There was only one picture and it showed a grassy meadow and a tall oak tree. A young child was sitting in the tree and when she saw them she gave a toothy smile.

"Full moon is the password, if you want to change it, just inform me what the new password is. House elves are available at anytime for you. Now I believe Harry is tired, so good day." Dumbledore turned and left leaving Draco to support a half awake Harry.

Draco picked Harry up bridal style and gave a small smirk as Harry cuddled close to him. Draco entered the rooms, the common room had a loveseat on one side, an armchair on the other side, and a couch in front of the fireplace. Draco walked to the back of the common room and saw two doors, one labeled Harry and the other labeled Draco. Draco started to move toward Harry's room but decided against it and went to his room.

Draco's room had silver and green adorning it and a four poster bed. Draco placed Harry on the bed and after taking off his robes climbed in after Harry. 'Harry looks so small and delicate,' thought Draco, 'all the more reason to protect him.' Draco pulled Harry close to him and fell asleep.

_~Dream Sequence~_

_Harry dreamt that he was in a beautiful field when he was pulled in to large hall. The hall was filled with Deatheaters, from Crabbe and Goyle, to Bellatrix. At the end of the hall was a large chair and in it was Lord Voldemort._

'_So, the Malfoys think they can turn against me? And what is this I hear about __**My Harry **__undergoing a strange change.'_

_Bellatrix stepped forward and bowed before Voldemort. Harry felt a wave of revulsion at seeing her after so long. The last time he saw her was when she almost killed Sirius in fifth year._

'_My lord,' Bellatrix spoke in her sick voice, 'I have pictures of what Harry Potter looks like.' She handed Voldemort a few pictures and from what Harry could see they had all been taken while he was in the hospital wing. How did she get in there?_

'_Now, Bellatrix while I am proud that you have brought me pictures of __**My Harry, **__who gave you permission to speak his name?' Before Bellatrix could reply, she was on the ground writhing in pain from a powerful crucio. After about 10 minutes, Voldemort lifted the spell and stood up. Walking in front of all the deatheaters, Voldemort spoke in a loud angry voice. _

'_No one is to speak his name. You are all unworthy to be speaking his name. If another is caught then the consequences will be dire.' Voldemort moved back to his chair and glared at all of his subjects. 'Remember, the raid on Hogwarts will be soon and my soon to be consort, Harry Potter is not to be harmed. You are all dismissed.'_

_~End Dream~ _

Harry sprang up out of Draco's arms. He was sweating and looked fearful. Draco slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist and was relieved when Harry relaxed into his hold. Dumbledore had already explained the connection between Voldemort and Harry to his family. Draco was in truth immensely jealous that Voldemort could speak to Harry in his mind and have that kind of intimacy with his mate.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Harry call his name. He looked down into those soft innocent emerald eyes that just seemed to enhance his mate's innocence and beauty.

"Harry, my mate, did you have a nightmare?"

"Draco, can you take me to Dumbledore's office? I don't want to repeat this more than once."

A few minutes later, Harry and Draco were in front of the gargoyle and speaking the password (lemon drops). Lucky for them, the headmaster was still up and he was surprised.

"Harry, Draco, to what do I owe this meeting?" Dumbledore was staring more at Harry than Draco, obviously he guessed that it had something to do with Harry.

"Professor, I had a vision of Voldemort." Harry started to shake but he relaxed when he felt his mates arms wrap around him. "He was talking to his deatheaters about a raid on Hogwarts soon."

Dumbledore seemed to grow older in years and stood up from his chair. "I will strengthen the wards immediately and make sure that packages coming and going are monitored."

Harry was relieved on that when he remembered what else had been in his dream. "There's one more thing. Voldemort kept referring to me as his. He would call me _His Harry_ and then get mad if one of the others called me by name."

"Are you absolutely certain that was what he said Harry." Harry nodded his head and saw that the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. "Harry, Voldemort as you know has lost much of his sanity. I believe that he might now be determined not to kill you but to make you his consort."

Harry felt his heart stop. The headmaster was just joking, he couldn't be serious. Harry felt Draco's arms tighten around him to an almost unbearable squeeze. "Professor Dumbledore," Draco growled out, "Are you saying that Voldemort wants to **Fuck** my Harry."

Harry turned his head up and saw that Draco's eyes were a hard cold steel and he looked murderous. "I am afraid that your assumptions are right. If I'm right, Voldemort wants Harry because he is powerful, if he has Harry on his side then the light will fall."

Harry fainted right when those words left Dumbledore's mouth. Draco easily caught him before he hit the ground and picked him up and cradled him close. "Take him to bed Draco. He has too much to deal with today, he needs rest."

Without another word Draco turned and left the room. He would need to speak with Severus about a potion to block Voldemort from Harry's mind and keep him safe.

**Authors Notes:**

**Angelkit: I am so sorry for the long wait. I had and essay, a boring book to finish and no time.**

**Draco: Not to mention the fact that she is lazy.**

**Harry: I thought you were gonna kill Draco?**

**Angelkit: He has my yaoi pics and he is lording it over me.**

**Draco: Speaking of pictures, where are Brittany and Rheana?**

**Angelkit: In the bedroom with Jack and Damien.**

**Harry: O_o What are they doing in there!?**

**Angelkit: They're just recording them, nothing bad which reminds me to answer some of your questions.**

**Draco: Now, when you finished the chapter.**

**Angelkit: Ya, I got a cool one here some where *ruffles in bag* there it is! **

Skyinthenightslove: Voldemort steppes in now, and as you can see he has been after Harry for his power and it helps that he is pretty. And yeah you can claim an unmated submissive lunar wolf. Neville and Luna are his friends still. I don't want Harry to carry a baby for 9 months, he's too busy with everything but that is an amazing suggestion for the baby birth. Ron and Hermione I'll bring in next chapter?

Jacamar: I didn't notice that it was like Twilight and *squeals* I love twilight. I think I will do that so that you have an idea on the fact that they did it.

.Planned: I would think of it like the basilisk eggs. Good call on that. Ron on a more thorough thought might be super mean and evil because he's hot-headed. *dodges sword*

**Okay that's all and thanks to those who love this fic.**

**Draco and Harry: Review please**


	4. Classes and New Good Friends

Angelkit: Oh yeah, chapter 4. Ya'll sure like this Fanfic and also start looking at my poll because I might chose the next story soon.

Brittany: Where's Draco and Harry?

Rheana: They went to visit Draco's parents. *Pulls out yaoi manga* They'll come back, I got Harry's Teddy bear.

Brittany: How did you get the Teddy bear?

Rheana: I'm not telling anyone about my super secret ninja abilities.

Brittany: You found the secret hiding place, didn't you?

Rheana: That's right and I refuse to give it back. *Waves the bear around as a giant chicken comes in and takes the bear away* Ahhhh, It took the bear, its cute. I'm gonna name you kitty, come here Kitty!!

*Rheana follows 'Kitty' through a magic portal*

Angelkit: Rheana come back!!! *follows*

Brittany: Come back my idiots!!! *Leaves as well and portal disappears*

*Draco and Harry walk through the door*

Draco: *Looks at audience* what are you staring at? Go read the chapter! Come on Harry, we'll find your bear.

**Chapter 4: Classes and New Good Friends**

The free week was finally over and Harry wished that it wouldn't have had to end. Through out the week, Harry had gotten to know the Draco behind the mask. Harry had also gotten to know Lucius and Narcissa who he referred to as Mama Malfoy and Papa Malfoy. He smiled as he remembered what those two had done when they heard him say that.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry had just gotten used to sleeping with Draco in his bed and waking up every morning with someone. This morning was different. Draco was gone when Harry woke up and he immediately felt frightened and alone. Jumping out of bed Harry went to the common room to see if Draco was in there._

_Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on the couch drinking tea. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Harry but the smile left when she noticed that Harry looked sad and scared. "Harry, what is the matter?" Narcissa moved from her spot on the couch and made her way to Harry. "Come sit down and have some tea."_

"_Mama Malfoy, where's Draco?" Harry could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He didn't even notice that Narcissa was stunned at what he had said. "Did he go somewhere? Why'd he leave me alone Mama Malfoy?" _

_Narcissa moved forward and wrapped her arms around Harry and sat him on the couch. She knew why he was acting like this. Submissive mates were very attached to their Dominants and if the Dominant left without informing the submissive, they became scared and confused. "Draco went with his father to get some things from our manor. They'll be back soon."_

"_Papa Malfoy's gone too?" Harry cuddled into Narcissa's side as Narcissa nodded her head. "Okay, Mama Malfoy will you help me with my homework?"_

_When Lucius and Draco arrived, they were shocked to find Harry curled up in Narcissa's side. When Harry saw the two dominants he immediately jumped up and cried "Draco and Papa Malfoy!" That was the first (and maybe only) time that Lucius Malfoy was speechless._

_~End Flashback~_

Harry moved about his room putting his school clothes on. Harry was surprised that the entire Malfoy family was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Lucius usually left to go work at the Ministry earlier than everyone.

"Well, our little Emerald has finally woken up." Draco and his family had apparently decided on a nickname for Harry when he wasn't present. Draco got up from his spot and pulled Harry into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into Harry's black locks.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "Did our schedules come in yet?" Harry let Draco lead him to the table and pile food onto his plate. Draco reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out two sheets of parchment. Harry looked down at their schedules.

Harry saw that the school had changed the schedules to only have the same classes every day and they had 8 hours of classes. Draco's schedule read:

**1****st**** PeriodTransfiguration - Professor McGonagall**

**2****nd**** PeriodCharms - Professor Flitwick**

**3****rd**** PeriodMagical Law - Professor Dumbledore**

**4****th**** PeriodPotions - Professor Snape**

**5****th**** PeriodDefense against the Dark Arts - Professors Remus & Sirius**

**6****th**** PeriodFree Period**

**7****th**** PeriodWork-Study - Lucius Malfoy**

**8****th**** PeriodWork-Study - Lucius Malfoy**

Draco wanted to work in the ministry in the law department.

Harry's schedule read:

**1****st**** PeriodCharms - Professor Flitwick**

**2****nd**** PeriodTransfiguration - Professor McGonagall**

**3****rd**** PeriodFree Period**

**4****th**** PeriodPotions - Professor Snape**

**5****th**** PeriodDefense against the Dark Arts -Professors Remus & Sirius**

**6****th**** PeriodHealers Art -Professor Ashia**

**7****th**** PeriodWork-Study - Madame Promfrey**

**8****th**** PeriodCare Of Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid**

Harry was relieved to not only have all the classes that he wanted and needed to become a healer but to also have two classes with Draco. After fighting Voldemort in 5th year, Harry had discovered that he did not want to continue fighting after Voldemort was gone and he discovered his affinity for healing.

Harry had been in the Hospital wing when one of the 1st years came in with a hurt ankle. Harry saw that the poor boy was crying and going with his instincts he put his hands over the injury. That was the day when Harry and Madame Promfrey had discovered his affinity for healing. He did always heal fast. He was going to work with Madame Promfrey in the Hospital Wing and take the new Healing Arts class that was being taught by a new teacher.

"Harry, did you hear me?" Harry's head snapped up as he heard his name called. Draco was standing in front of Harry with his arms crossed and he looked annoyed and worried. "I called you name about five times. Is something wrong?"

Harry blushed as he realized that he had been caught up thinking about the past. "I was just thinking about the, um," Harry looked down at his schedule and his eye caught two names. "Who is Professor Ashia?"

Draco smiled as he looked softly at Harry. "Were you not paying attention at the welcome feast? Professor Ashia is one of the best healers in the magical world. She agreed to come here and teach the Healing Arts class."

Harry got up and grabbed his bag. "Oh, I see, well come on, we don't wanna be late on our first day." Harry laced his fingers with Draco's and pulled him out of their room.

"Hey, Harry, What are you going to do about the weasel and know-it-all?" A look of sadness and pain flashed across Harry's face before it disappeared. Draco immediately decided then that those two idiots would never have Harry back if he had any say in it.

"If they want to be friends again and apologize then I will accept it but we will never be close again." Harry smiled and gave Draco's hand a small squeeze. "Besides, I have you now."

"You sure, you are going to be okay by yourself?" Draco was worried that some students might hurt Harry for what he has become. 'Though Harry looks so innocent and adorable with his new wolf ears and tail.'

Harry and Draco separated at Harry's first hour class. Harry moved to walk into the Charms classroom when he was stopped by a group of Gryffindors led by Hermione and Ron.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt?" Hermione sneered at Harry. She had her arm looped through Ron's and Harry had to inwardly laugh at how bad her hair looked today. 'Has she ever heard of a flatiron or a hair straightening spell. The poofy hair makes her look like It from the Addams family.'

While Harry was contemplating ways to treat the poof of doom, Ron decided that he wanted everyone's attention on him.

"The rumors must have been true. You're turning dark." Rom smirked at the look of betrayal on Harry's face. He never really liked Harry. He was just a means to be popular. He and Hermione had decided to drop Harry now before he got them killed.

"You know what? We don't even want you in Gryffindor anymore." Hermione laughed at the hurt look on Harry's face. She was about to say more when two people pushed her aside and got in front of Harry.

Neville Longbottom knew that Hermione and Ron were idiots but he thought that they had at least cared about Harry. They didn't deserve someone like Harry. Neville was glad he wasn't either of them because Luna looked like she was going to tear them apart.

"How dare you call yourselves Gryffindors and turn your back on your own friend." Pissed off could not describe how Luna felt right now. 'All Harry's ever done was care for them and they were just using him. I will make the rest of the school year a living hell for them.' Luna and Neville threw their arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry was about to burst into tears but he held it back. He would not allow Hermione and Ron to see him cry. "Thank you. I now know where my true loyalties lie." Harry whispered. Luna gave him a sweet smile and turned back to face the others.

"If any of you so much as breaths in his direction I will make you wish that Voldemort's Deatheaters were the ones torturing you." Luna glared at all of them and turned to leave. "Harry, Neville, I'll meet you after Transfiguration in front of the lake."

Harry and Neville stared at Luna's retreating back. No one had ever seen Luna get so angry before. She always seemed like a calm girl. Well, now everyone knew that beneath that calm exterior is a strong woman who could kick you ass at a moments notice.

"Come on Harry. We still have to go to class." Neville pulled Harry into the classroom. The next two classes were calm ad quiet seeing as how no one wanted to test the Luna will kick you ass theory. Harry made his way out to the front of the lake. Neville had to go to check up on some plants that he had in his room.

Harry sat down and looked out at the lake. It looked so peaceful and calm. All of a sudden a portal opened up in the sky and a chicken dropped down from the sky. It was holding a teddy bear. Another being dropped from the sky but this time it was a girl and she was soon followed by two other girls.

"Kitty!! You get out of this story." She picked the chicken up and turned to the other two girls.

"Rheana, we must leave and hide that bear."

"My idiots, you are making Lord Fluffykins angry." A strange growl emitted from the girls hair. "See, he is not happy."

"Let's go back, me and angel will catch some poor 6th grader to feed to Lord Fluffykins."

The girls immediately ran for another portal. They disappeared and left without a single glance at Harry.

Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 'I had to have fallen asleep. That could not have been real.'

"Harry!" Luna came running up and threw her arms around Harry. "Let's go to the room of requirement. We can not have any over hearing us. Neville is already there."

Harry and Luna went in the castle to the room of requirement. Inside the room looked like a living room except there was no couch but there were a lot of nice soft sheets on the floor. There was also a small library and it was currently holding books on Lunar Wolves. Neville was reading the books.

Neville looked up at them and smiled. He moved forward and gave Harry a friendly hug. Luna got a small kiss on the lips. "Harry, Draco told me to tell you that He is going to come get you from here next hour for Potions. He heard some rumors that the Gryffindorks were planning to do something to you."

Harry rolled his eyes but before he could comment he felt a pleasurable and calming feeling. He leaned toward where it was coming from and noticed that Luna was scratching his ears. It felt so good that Harry didn't want it to stop. When Luna did stop, he looked at her with sad eyes.

Luna giggled at him. "You're just like a little puppy. Now then, we bought you here because Neville discovered that this room can give us all the information we need on Lunar Wolves." Harry was stunned. He knew that he could ask the Malfoys but they had work to do and he didn't want to disturb them.

"Thank you both so much. Let's start looking for information. What did you guys find so far?" Luna smiled and looked at Neville, who's face, had gone beat red.

"W-well, w-we found out about the mating and male pregnancy." Harry's eyes had gone impossibly large and his face had become a deep red. 'Pregnancy? Me and Draco?'

Luna reached forward and hugged Harry. "Don't worry Harry. You won't have to mate with Draco." Harry briefed a sigh of relief. "Until the next full moon." Harry immediately tensed up. The next full moon was in two weeks. He couldn't do that with Draco right away.

Luna squeezed him tighter and smiled at him. "Harry, I was playing. Well, sort of."

Harry raised his head and looked at her. 'What does she mean?'

"When it's the full moon, if the dominant wolf has found his mate then he will feel a lot of lust and be more like a wolf on the night of the full moon. He will probably ask us to keep him separated for you so you won't have to be forced into mating with him."

Neville looked up at Luna and Harry. "So it's gonna be like a sleep over except with a hormone driven dominant Lunar Wolf on the other side of the door trying to get in." Neville looked skeptical about it but he put a determined look upon his face. "Doesn't matter though because we'll be there for you Harry."

Harry smiled at the both of them. Luna was already talking about what spells to use and what they should do for entertainment that night. 'I'm lucky to have friends like them.'

Author's Notes:

Angelkit: Okay we are done!

Rheana: Yay chapters done!

Brittany: Yay you fed Lord Fluffykins a 6th grader. *Lord Fluffykins burps up a skeleton sized child* Bad Lord Fluffykins.

Angelkit: Time to answer questions!!!!

Amras Black-Fox: No. Harry will not grow. He is already taller than me. *stands next to Harry* I hate your tallness Harry. He is only 2 inches taller though. Maybe he will get taller. I don't know maybe.

Psi: I shall not fear Gilatri. He sounds awesome. Kill the Volturi!!!! *Laughs evilly* Ron is hot but he is hot-headed and needs to be taught a lesson!!!!

Skyinthenightslove: Dumbledore will probably ask for the dream but it wont be mentioned that much. Whole lot more dreams to come. Sirius and Lupin will get pissed. They have already been informed of the dream and you will laugh at how Draco and Sirius come up with ways to protect Harry.

Harry won't run off, he'll just tell Lupin and Luna that they are too protective. Draco will just go to the Room of requirement to run but only on the full moon and Harry will stay in a secure room where Neville and Luna can watch him. The Lunar Wolves do have a lot of control so no chances of attacking randomly. Voldie is gonna attack soon but for how, I'm not sure. Not sure on Ron and Hermione.

His followers are just out of fear. They respect him for his power but he scares them so much.

Angelkit: Okay that's everyone!!

Rheana: That had a question.

Brittany: Come back next time for more,

All three: Harry/Draco

Rheana: They might even kiss next chapter. *Hugs bear tightly*

Harry: Get her Draco, she's got my bear!!!

*Draco chases Rheana*

Rheana: I will not surrender the bear until you give back the yaoi pictures.

*Runs out*

Brittany: Angel has a poll going but you can vote in the reviews.

'What story should I do next: *more info this time*

1 House of Night: Damien/Jack My friend asked me for this story and it will most likely be a one-shot

2 Kingdom Hearts: Sora/Riku pairing, not sure about the story yet

3 Harry Potter/House of Night: Harry/James Stark, Oh yeah I just thought it up

4 Harry Potter/Fruits Basket: Harry/Akito I know I changed my mind and it will be more to the story. Example, the zodiac will not like the fact that sweet little Harry is big bad Akito's mate.

Angelkit: Vote by profile or review. It will probably end in a few weeks. Here's how it's going so far:

#1 – 5

#2- 1

#3 -1

#4- 1

Start voting.


	5. First Day Back

Harry: Yay Chapter 5!!!! *Hugs bear tightly*

Angelkit: Got your teddy bear back?

Rheana: It lost my amusement after Draco gave the pics back.

Brittany: Where's Mr. Kitty?

Rheana: *Pulls out a big pot* He's in here.

Angelkit: That's chicken soup.

Rheana: He lost his amusement after I got *Pulls out a 2 foot alligator* Pickle!!!! He only feeds on random kids from our school.

*Random kids from our school walk by*

Rheana: Go Pickle!!!!! *runs with Pickle after kids* you will be his nourishment!!!

Brittany: I better go. Lord Fluffykins is hungry too and I think I see some 6th graders with those kids. *Follows Rheana*

Angelkit: Wanna do the disclaimer Harry.

Harry: Okies! Angel does not own Harry Potter. She only owns Lunar Wolves, Professor Ashia, and any other characters that may pop up.

Angelkit: Enjoy and vote for the next story. Oh I have a question that you may ponder while reading this. Why must everyone vote for Fruits Basket/Harry Potter? I mean I love the idea too but no love for the other stories. *sniffle, sniffle* Oh well, Enjoy!!!

Rheana, Brittany, COME HERE!!!!! *Runs after Rheana and Brittany*

**Chapter 5:**

"Well, Harry, what do you want to read now?" Neville put down the book he had been reading on submissive wolves' behavior. In the last hour they had found out some useful information. An unclaimed submissive could be claimed by anyone. Luna hadn't been happy about that. She immediately gave Harry a lecture on not being in places without her, Draco, or Neville present.

"I'm not sure. We've already read about mating, behavior, submissives and dominants, what else is there?" Luna was about to answer him when they heard the bell ring. As if on cue, the door opened and in strode Draco Malfoy.

Draco was angry. The idiots from Gryffindor had the audacity to talk in a rude manner to Harry. He felt a little better hearing from fellow Slytherins that Looney Lovegood had not only threatened but screamed at Hermione, Ron, and the other Gryffindors.

Draco was lucky that his best friend Blaise Zambini had been close enough to hear the Gryffindors talk of getting Harry back for this humiliation. He wasn't going to let them hurt Harry anymore than they already have.

"Harry it is time for Potions." Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and steered him toward the door. "Luna, Neville, thank you for protecting Harry."

"It was no problem Draco." Neville said as Luna went and gave Harry a hug. "We'll keep an eye on him when your not here."

Draco gave Neville a small smile and left with Harry. Harry's mind was wondering when he thought about Hermione and Ron. 'They couldn't have just abruptly turned on me. Something must be affecting them. Wait! Wasn't there a potion that could do that?' Harry wracked his brain for the name of the potion. The only thing he remembered was that it was a clear color, and it could be mixed into anything because it was tasteless. 'I actually paid attention in Potions.'

"Harry, Harry!" Harry's head snapped up and noticed that they were in an empty corridor. It was close to where the Potions class was but away from others. "I have been calling your name for over 2 minutes. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Ron and Hermi-." Harry was pushed into the wall. He thought that he was getting attacked when he felt Draco press against him. Draco's eyes were pure silver and he looked mad. He could feel Draco's breath fanning his face.

Draco's hand found its way to Harry's hair and pulled his head down. Harry felt Draco brush his lips across Harry's. "I don't want them to be on your mind. They have lost you and you are MINE!" With that said Draco crushed his lips to Harry's.

Harry was in a state of shock. Draco's mouth completely covered his own mouth. When Harry felt Draco's tongue touch his lips, he opened his mouth slowly and gasped at the feeling of Draco's tongue stroking and moving against his. Harry was overwhelmed by all of the new feelings that Draco was igniting in him from this one kiss. He couldn't hold back and let out a soft moan.

Draco almost lost all of his self-control when he heard Harry moan. He just wanted to drag Harry back to his room and take him right then and there. Draco sighed as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Harry. Harry's face was absolutely enticing. His lips were a plump and swollen. His hair was tousseled and he looked delectable. Taking a deep breath Draco took a few steps back and tried to calm his raging hormones.

Harry slid down the wall and tried to catch his breath. 'He k-k-kissed a-and I-I-I and we." Harry felt his face become beet red. He was pulled out of his embarrassment when he saw Draco's hand in front of his face. He saw that Draco had a light pink tint covering his cheeks.

"We should get to class." Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand and both went off to class. The next two classes were uneventful seeing as how the Professors just wanted to lecture them on what potion and creature they would be learning about and the danger that could happen if things went wrong. Sirius had too much fun scaring the students with the subject being on demons.

Harry was lucky that the other Gryffindors had left him alone. He didn't want Draco to kill them and go to Azkaban. Harry was now heading to his new class Healers Arts with Professor Ashia. He already heard rumors that she was a striking young woman and quite smart.

Harry was the first in the classroom and he saw a beautiful young woman sitting behind the desk. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looked up and moved around the desk to stand in front of Harry. Harry noticed that she was only a few inches taller than him.

"You must be Harry. I've heard a lot from Madame Promfrey on your abilities, I hope that you will enjoy this class." Ashia directed him to sit on one of the many cushions that were around the room (the professor's room was filled with cushions instead of tables and chairs). "Now then, let's wait for the others to arrive and we will clue you in on what we have been working on and discussing."

About three minutes later the other classmates had arrived. There were only about 4 students including Harry, 2 girls and two boys. Ashia had gone to get something out of her office so that left Harry alone with the other 3.

"So, let's re-introduce ourselves." The boy spoke up. He had short messy black hair and amber eyes. He was about 2 inches taller than Harry. "The name's Sam Price. I'm 17 yrs old. I love sweets and I am in Slytherin." The boy now known as Sam turned to look at the girl to his right. Harry almost laughed at the death glare that she sent him. Harry noticed that the other two were in Ravenclaw.

The death glare girl had black shoulder length hair and amber eyes. "My name's Alyssa Price but just call me Al. The idiot next to me is my brother. We're twins but I'm older by 3 minutes." She turned and looked at the last member of the group.

The last girl smiled softly and Harry almost didn't hear her introduction. "My name's Grace Taylor. I'm 17 yrs old and I like books . . ." She trailed off and looked down blushing at all of the attention on her. Sam jumped out of his spot and right on Grace.

"You are too cute!!!" Sam was immediately pulled off by his sister who began scolding him on jumping people or as Sam corrected her, Glomping. "Hey I don't glomp everyone."

"Let's see, mom, dad, the mailman, the grocery clerk, the librarian, the teachers, the children in the park and that Lady is still gonna press charges, the only person you haven't glomp yet is Harry . . ." As soon as that left her mouth, Sam jumped on Harry.

"So adorable, and these ears and tail make him oh so cute." Again Alyssa pulled Sam off of someone.

"Would you like to know what we've been doing for the week?" Grace whispered to Harry as Sam and Alyssa argued over Glomp rules.

"Yeah, but, um, why are there only four of us in this class?" Everyone turned to Harry but Alyssa was the one to answer the question.

"You see, Ashia only takes on kids who can channel Healing without wands. And to do that is really rare." Harry was surprised. He didn't think that it was such a rare power. 'Now I see why Madame Promfrey was surprised by me.'

"So let's teach you what we've been learning." Alyssa, Sam, and Grace were being taught how to heal plants. Harry was confused until he heard Ashia speak.

"We'll be starting with plants and moving on to small animals, big, and then humans. I know some of you have healed people before but this will be able to give you more control. We will also learn how to meditate. A medic-wizard should always be calm under pressure."

For the rest of the hour Harry was shown how to heal plants. He took awhile to do it but everyone helped him out. All too soon, it was over and Harry was leaving the room, he ran into Neville. "Harry I am your escort to Madame Promfrey's this hour." Harry laughed and hooked his arm through Neville's.

"Ah, Harry, come here and I will show you what to do." Harry waved bye to Neville and went to stand next to Madame Promfrey. "Alright, I need you to organize these medical charts and if someone comes in and is sick just give them a small dose of healing potion and let them rest. If it is serious get me. I'll be in my office labeling potions."

The rest of the day was actually calm except when a first year came in with a headache, Harry had no patients. Harry sat there and tried to think of the potion that could control people. 'If only I had paid attention in Snape's class. Okay, it's clear, tasteless, and can be added into anything. Ughh, I might as well ask Draco lat-' Harry finally remembered that Draco had kissed him earlier. 'My first kiss and it was with him and he and I.' Harry's face was completely covered in a blush and he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Luckily the bell sounded and Promfrey let him go.

Harry walked outside of the hospital wing and was surprised to not see Luna or Neville there. 'I wonder where they are. Maybe they had something to do. It doesn't matter; I can take care of myself.' With that, Harry began heading for his last class. He was almost there when he was pulled into an abandoned classroom.

He tried to turn around to see who was holding him when a blindfold was tied over his eyes.

"Let's beat this no good traitor down." Harry felt someone kick him right in his stomache. He doubled over and braced himself for more. Harry was kicked in the ribs and he felt a sharp crack. That was when he heard the door open and someone else shout.

"Stupefy." Harry heard his captors hit the ground and felt himself being lifted and the blindfold was taken off. "Quick bring him to Promfrey." Harry saw that he was being carried by Sirius. He tried to speak but he couldn't stay awake. Harry passed out.

Author's Notes:

Draco: I will kill you!!!!!! *Starts chasing Angelkit*

Angelkit: No, I was only satisfying my mind. Ahhhhhhhhhhh *runs away*

Harry: Draco don't kill her.

Draco: I'm not but I am going to break her legs.

Rheana Okay we come back from feeding Lord Fluffykins and Pickle and find you trying to hurt her. Uh uh, I'm a gonna booty bump you!

Harry: Run Draco!!!!! You won't survive the bump!!!!

*Draco runs off with Rheana chasing him*

Angelkit: *Gets up* Okay let's answer questions before he comes back!!!

Skyinthenightslove: Remus will recognize Draco as Harry's mate but he will want them to wait to do anything more than kissing. They won't be weakened by mating season but Draco will be more possessive.

Harry heat I really haven't decided on yet!

There is the reason. It is a potion that I have not named yet. It can control people and for once Dumbledore's not behind it.

The twins will always be behind Harry but those are some good ideas. I just saw them pranking people who picked on Harry.

Taylor-996: I know but it was so needed. Yay

Mimaindi: Aww #4. I do like the idea but no love for the others.

Yana5 and xHinata Uzumakix: Both of you are so right but they are being controlled but for now *stabs mini plushies of ron and Hermione* I agree with you

Miss quirky bookworm: Ain't it sweet. Damn, you too with the fruits basket/Harry potter. Yarg

Tenam: Yarg with #4

Angelkit: That's everyone. You all must want a crossover like this one. Anyway before you ask, the kids in Harry's class will not be that big but they do show that the power Harry has is rare. And no Sam being in Slytherin is just for kicks, he won't betray Harry or anything.

Draco: I'm going to still maim you!!!! *chases Angel*

Angelkit: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Revenge

Angelkit: Chapter 6! Yay, you all love the story! I feel special.

Draco: Just start the chapter already. I want to beat down the ones who hurt my little mate.

Angelkit: Fine, fine, Rheana would you do the warnings.

Rheana: Gladly, This chapter contains, swearing, lots of beatings (the ones who hurt our Harry), and death. Oh and Pickle's gonna do the disclaimer.

Pickle: Rawr, rawr rawr rawr, growl!

Brittany: Pickle said that Angel does not own Harry Potter and if you try to sue he will eat you!

Angelkit: Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

The first thing that registered on Harry's mind was that he was not in his room. He looked around and noticed a few things. One, he was in the hospital wing. Two, Neville and Luna were there and Luna immediately left, most likely to get Madame Promfrey. And Three, Draco was not there. Harry was now worried, the last thing he remembered was going to his last class and . . . he was attacked and then Sirius saved him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville moved to Harry's right side and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I think I'm okay. Where's Draco?" Neville grimaced as Harry asked this question. He didn't want Harry to know that Draco was out punishing the ones who attacked him. Thankfully he was saved from answering as Luna had returned to them with two people in tow.

"Madame Promfrey, Professor Ashia, what happened? Where are Draco and Sirius?" Harry watched as Ashia and Madame Promfrey exchanged a small glance and Ashia moved to sit in the chair next to Harry.

"Harry, you had a few broken ribs." Harry noticed that Ashia avoided answering him about Draco and Sirius. "When you were brought in, Madame Promfrey called me in so I could heal you quickly." Harry noticed that Neville and Luna were standing close together and speaking to each other.

"What aren't you telling me? Luna, tell me where Draco is." Luna looked worried. She didn't want Harry to know but she would have to tell him about the law and what Draco was doing.

"The three boys who attacked you are probably getting beaten to an inch of their lives by Draco. Let me explain what is going on Harry." Harry stopped whatever it was he was going to say and gave all of his attention to Luna.

"First, Dumbledore already explained to the school that if you were harmed that Draco could hurt or kill the attackers. The three boys who attacked you have pretty much signed their own death warrants. But since Draco knows that it would hurt your feelings, he will only severely beat them."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He knew that they had hurt them but he didn't want them to be killed or . . . "Wait, what will the minister do to them?"

Neville was the one to answer this time. "They will not be tried because Draco wants them to be in school to show everyone what will happen to them if they try this again."

Where was Sirius anyway? He knew that Remus should be teaching DADA but what about Sirius. Ah, he would ask later. Harry lay back against the pillows and tried to stay awake. Hopefully when he woke up, Sirius and Draco would be there. He couldn't fight it any longer. Harry fell into a deep sleep.

***************************

Sirius Black was currently standing outside the Room of Requirement. He had brought the three idiots who attacked Harry into the room and locked them in. With Draco. He could hear the screams and pleas of the 'victims' begging Draco to not kill them. He chuckled. Draco wasn't going to kill them. He was going to brutally beat them.

"No, no, we won't do it, ahhhhhhhhhh!!" There was another scream. Apparently Draco wanted everyone to hear what was going on, so he didn't put up silencing spells. It got quiet. Maybe Draco was done with his revenge. He was about to open the door when he saw Remus coming toward him.

"Remus, I was so bored!" Sirius pulled Remus into a chaste kiss. "Is class over?"

"Classes were canceled. No one could concentrate while hearing the screams." Remus turned toward the door to see Draco come out. The boy was covered in blood and he seemed completely happy.

"I came here to tell you both that Harry woke up." Sirius and Draco both got ready to run toward the hospital wing when Remus spoke up. "He fell back asleep and won't be up for at least 2 hours."

Draco started to head for the hospital wing but before he could go, the ministry Aurors came and one of them went into the Room. Not even a minute later the same Auror came out. He was pale and shaking.

"T-t-there w-w-was b-blood e-everywhere." All of the Aurors paled and one turned to stare at Draco, now noticing that he was covered in blood.

"What did you do to those boys?" Another Auror growled.

"Draco just smirked and continued on his way to visit Harry.

**********************************

Harry and Grace were currently sitting on his hospital bed watching Sam and Alyssa argue over what prank they should play on the Gryffindor house.

"I say that we have uncle send us portable fireballs and we drop them on their heads during mail call." Sam looked smug until Alyssa pointed out that the stunt could get them expelled.

"Let's just cast THE SPELL." Sam looked at her in horror.

"The one we have been working on for two years?"

"Yes, that spell." Harry watched as they came up with the day and time for the spell. They all looked up as Draco came into the room. He didn't say anything but the three friends knew it was time to go.

Draco pulled Harry into a long tight hug. Relaxing into Draco's hold, Harry almost fell asleep. He heard rather than saw Snape come into the room and stare at them both.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy so that I may speak to you about what you have requested."

"Professor Snape," Harry detached himself from Draco, "Do you know the name of a potion that can control people's actions?"

"Do you listen to nothing I say in class Potter? There is the mens imperium potion. It is tasteless, odorless, and be consumed in a beverage or food. Why?"

"Professor, I think that Hermione and Ron might be under the influence of that potion."

Author's Notes:

Angelkit: That's all ya get. I'll try to update next week but no guarantees. Lots of homework. I know that last chapter I said the three OCS wouldn't be big but I changed my mind and now they will join Harry's group. Questions time!!!!

Skyinthenightslove:

Just three random boys from Gryffindor that hurt him. A prank is being set into motion.

Snape will reluctantly help, only because Harry is involved with his godson, whom he cares about.

It will be a sort of truce between Snape and Sirius but Snape will still make remarks.

Remus is so the submissive, Sirius is too much of a dom to me to be a sub but Remus isn't weak.

Not the new teacher but someone new to blame. Yay, you'll have to wait. Hee hee

Yeah, no more meetings but Lucius is a ministry official so he is still involved in everything.

Good idea on the healing thing, but probably not. It's a strong mark and an equally strong power would have to combat it.

Harry will be hid in a room with his three new friends and Luna and Neville and Remus. Draco will be kept in the ROR.

Remus will help Harry through it, His wolf will see Harry's friends as family and they will be safe. He won't try to turn them.

Brookslocklear: He cant kill them but they are maimed. Hee hee, Draco had fun making them scream!!

Taylor-996: They are.

Miss Quirky Bookworm: Awww, thank you. My first kiss scene. Yay

Ams71080: Yeah Sirius to the rescue! Dum dum dum!!!!!

Yana5: Posessive Draco is awesome.

Rainbow2007: Thank you!

Mimaindi: Harry's new classmates are awesome. They are comic relief hee hee.

Makurayami Ookami: Yeah, I know cliff's suck but It is entertaining!

Angelkit: Yay, I am so happy that all of you love this story. I have to write a original version of the metamorphosis. Good story but Ugh. I'm a gonna make it 10 pages long (suppose to be 3) just to get my teach annoyed. Hee hee, well-

Harry: *Rubs eyes cutely and yawns* What did I miss?

Rheana: Go back to sleep Harry.

Angelkit: Say bye bye Harry.

Harry: *waves hands* Bye bye, Read and Review!


	7. A Prank and Dinner

Brittany: *Looks around* Where's Angel?

Rheana: She is hiding from all the rabid fans. But she left me with the chapter.

Brittany: Really? Tell me where she is or I will feed Pickle to Lord Fluffykins. *Holds Pickle toward hair*

Rheana: NO!!!!!!!!!! She went to get ice cream with some of the ukes that she thinks are adorable.*is given Pickle* There, There Pickle. Did the mean hair lady hurt you? Well, let's get the disclaimer over with.

Brittany and Rheana: Angel does not own Harry Potter. She is not making any money off of this, she is only making some people happy and if you sue her then we will harm (kill) you. Enjoy the Chapter!!!!!!

**Chapter 7: A Prank and Dinner**

"What are you babbling about Potter?" Snape grumbled. The potion was not hard to make but the real question would be who had administered it to Potter's little friends.

"I think that Hermione and Ron are being controlled." Harry got up from the hospital bed and stood in front of Snape. "I never thought I would say this to you but I need your help."

Snape sighed. "I may not like you Potter, but I will help you. Let me deal with finding out if your friends are being controlled." Harry gave Snape a small smile. He at least would be able to find out what was wrong with his friends.

"Thank you Professor." Harry watched as Snape left the room. He was about to get dressed when he felt two strong arms slide around his waist.

Draco turned Harry to face him. "Let's worry about something more interesting." He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and the other slowly trailed his hand up from Harry's waist to his chin. He tilted Harry's head up and pressed his lips against his sweet little mates.

Harry moaned as Draco kissed him deeply. He gasped as he felt Draco's tongue slip into his mouth, caressing the warm cavern and leaving him feeling like he was going to collapse. He felt Draco lay him down on the bed and crawl on top of him, undoing the buttons on his pajama top.

Harry couldn't think straight. Draco was making him feel so many things that he had never felt before. His foggy mind cleared when he felt Draco's hand slide Harry's shirt off and caressed his stomach.

"Draco stop!" Harry grabbed Draco's hands and stops them from moving to his pants. "I don't want to do anything beyond kissing for right now."

Draco starred into Harry's eyes and saw how frightened Harry was, not of him but of doing something he had never done before.

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you into this. It's just that it is so close to the full moon and it's hard to control my urges. I promise you it won't happen again."

Harry watched as Draco became more and more guilty. 'The wolf in him must feel bad about scaring me.'

"It's all right Draco. I just need some time to adjust to having you touch me and do things with me." Harry moved forward and snuggled his head underneath Draco's chin. He smiled a he felt Draco nuzzle his hair in return.

Draco pulled back and stared at his little mate. "I will give you all the time you need to get used to this. Now I believe it is dinner time and if you like we can eat in the Great Hall with our friends." Draco smiled as Harry nodded his head. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him toward the Great Hall.

As they both went on their way to the Great Hall, they never noticed the shadowy figure that followed them close behind.

His master would be so pleased when he captured the Potter child. He would gain so much just for this one child. He still didn't know why his master wanted to have Potter as his consort but he knew that if he delivered the boy to Voldemort than he would get what his master had promised him.

Magic. It was what he, Argus Filch, did not have. No one knew how much pain he went through when he was a child. Even now, when those brats didn't respect him.

Those brats would pull pranks, and never listen to his rules. But when Voldemort takes over he knew that he would get everything he wanted and deserved. All he had to do was bring Potter to his master and all would be well.

Draco and Harry were just about to enter the Great Hall when Harry was tackled by Sam.

"Oh my god! We thought you would be in the hospital longer but Miss. Ashia and Madame Promfrey healed you really fast and then Draco got to punish the people who attacked you."

"Sam, Let him breath." Alyssa screamed. Sam was practically squeezing Harry to death. "You will end up killing him and then Draco will be allowed to kill you." Sam immediately jumped off of Harry and hid behind Grace. Hopefully Draco wasn't oh, wait, yep, Draco was giving him a death glare.

Grace giggled as Draco attempted to kill Sam with a glare. She moved forward and gave Harry a small hug. She was so worried about Harry and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. Grace and Harry laughed as Sam hid behind Alyssa and was trying to plead with Draco and telling him that Harry was only a friend.

"So, Harry, Let's go and eat in your rooms." Alyssa told Harry while smiling evilly at Sam who smiled back at her.

Draco was confused until he heard all the screaming coming from inside the Great Hall.

"Oh my god!!! What are those things?!"

"Those things are attacking the Gryffindor table!"

"None of the spells are working!"

Harry turned toward Alyssa and Sam. "What did you do?"

"Well, we might have used a spell that made fluffy pink bunnies that looked adorable but are really evil attack all of the Gryffindor and if you went in there then you would have been attacked since you are still technically a Gryffindor." Alyssa said. She and Sam looked proud about what they had done.

Draco was just stunned. "And how long will this spell last?"

"Oh just until tomorrow around noon. The bunnies will attack non-stop until then." Sam laughed and put his arm around his sister and Grace's shoulders. "Now then, shall we go and get something to eat in your rooms."

When the group was getting ready to leave, they noticed that Luna and Neville were just coming around the corner and it looked like they were headed for the Great Hall.

Draco watched as Harry ran forward and stopped Neville from opening the door. Neville seemed confused until Harry began talking to him. He watched as Neville's face went from curious to horror to downright happy. Even Luna looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

Harry led a laughing Luna and Neville over to the group. "Luna and Neville are going to join us for dinner."

Draco draped an arm around Harry's shoulders and led the group to their rooms. The dinner was very eventful, with Sam petting Harry's ears every five minutes, Luna and Grace were becoming good friends and Draco, Alyssa and Neville were getting along well.

Draco never thought he would be sitting with Neville Longbottom and having a conversation about the Wizarding World and its law and ethics.

Amazingly, Alyssa also contributed to the conversation. She was studying Wizarding law and was going to be a lawyer. She was hoping to change the laws concerning trials, creatures of all kinds and all sorts of things.

The group was having a good time until Sam decided he wanted to give Draco a hug.

"Sam get off of me!!!" Draco yelled. Sam was trying to envelope Draco in a bear hug and Draco wasn't having any of it. It got him even more annoyed when he noticed that Harry and Neville were just sitting back and letting Sam do it.

"Come on Draco, it's just a hug. It's not like hugging me will burn you." Sam grabbed Draco and proceeded to squeeze.

"No!!! It burns! Alyssa, Grace, Luna, Help Me!!!" Three girls shared look and joined in on hugging Draco.

"No, I thought you were my friends!!!" Draco screamed as the group was soon joined by Harry and Neville in the hug Draco game.

"Aww, Draco, it's a Cornucopia of Love." Alyssa said as she hugged Draco even tighter.

"We Love you Draco!" The group yelled as Draco was trying to get away. Draco finally broke out of the hug and collapsed on the couch.

"Never do that again!" Draco panted as he tried to catch his breath. He watched as everyone slowly stopped laughing and gathered their things.

After everyone had left, Draco pulled Harry into a chaste kiss and pulled Harry into the bedroom to go to sleep.

The next day Harry and Draco decided to eat breakfast in the Great hall. When they walked in, Harry noticed that they walked in; Harry noticed that the entire Gryffindor table was empty. They went and sat down with Draco's friends, whom Harry had yet to meet.

"Harry this is Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson." Draco pointed at a young black boy and a semi-pretty girl with black hair. "My two best friends."

Harry blushed and lightly bowed his head toward the two. "It's nice to meet you. I hope that we can be friends."

"Aww, Draco, he is absolutely cute!" Pansy squeled. She was worried that Pot- Harry was going to hurt her friend but she was glad to see that Draco looked happy.

The three were about to start a conversaion when they noticed that everyone was leaving. "It's time to go to class." Blaise said and got up to leave.

"See ya later." Pansy said as she followed after Blaise to class. Draco gave Harry a small hug and left to go to Transfiguration.

Harry turned and noticed that everyone was already gone and hurried to go to Charms. He was walking down the halls when he felt someone get behind him and put something over his mouth. He tried to scream but whoever was holding him had a strong grip and refused to let him go. The last thing he could think before the darkness took him over was that he wanted to see Draco.

Angel: Whew that was a long chapter.

Rheana: This comig from the girl who didn't update for a long time.

Angel: Okay, to all my reviewers: I am moving again and ym computer with chapter 7 is screwed up and I lovst everything and I am now wrting the stories on my dad's laptop which does not have internet yet. We hope to add the internet soon but I will update the stories on my school's computer. While I can't update, I will be writing more to the stories. I am very sorry, I didn't expect my computer to die but lucky I put my stories on my flash drive(except ch 7 cause I was writing more on it and the computer shut off.)

Brittany: Wow, your coputer is a bitch.

Rheana: Yeah, so on a more important note…. How were the ukes?

Angel: Well, Ritsuka was a little emo and he needed a hug(gave him one) and Raenef was so cute when he kept telling us "Not to mock him" and Ayumu was just all smarticle. Yeah, it was an awesome time and I brought for you guys and the reviewers…… POCKY!!!!! *Throw Pocky at reviewers and friends*

Rheana: Yum!

Brittany:Delicious!

Angel: Read ad Review!!!!


	8. Author's Back Lovelys

Angelkit: Chapter 8 time!

Rheana: Sure has been a long time lazy

Angelkit: I know. I was busy. Also my internet was shut off all this time. Whoo! OH! Rheana will soon be posting a few fanfics.

Rheana: Yes, its a house of night fanfic, jack/damien pairing and a jack mpreg. There will also be a digimon fanfic. Yes it's all sexy. Love it!

Angelkit: I can't wait! I've gotten back into my groove. And I omg live-action meat! I appreciate all of you waiting for this chapter and as repayment for my long absence there are 2 chapter updates. And Thank you to all who faved and reviewed this story. But I know you want to kill me.

Rheana: Nah. We'll wait till after this story is finished.

Angelkit: Don't I feel special. Anyway I am also working on a few other fanfics. A 2 or 3 chapter fanfic of kingdom hearts with Riku/Sora as the pairing. A Harry Potter Fruits Basket Crossover and I might also write a Princess Princess fanfic. Give me a while and I'll let ya'll know when they are done and up.

Now time for dum-dum-dum the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry only thing I do own are the characters that are mine and anything you don't recognize. If you try to sue me I will blow up ah ha ha ha ha ha**

**Rheana: She'll do it. She like the big spanish female insane version of Micheal Bay.**

Angelkit: Now on with the chap-ugh

Rheana: Pickles is killing Angelkit...I'll revive her later. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8: Enemies **

Dumbledore was in his office trying every spell he could think of to locate Harry. Someone had to be interfering because it was as if all the spells he tried couldn't work. Everyone was worried. No one had seen Harry since that morning and it was almost time for the last class of the day.

The teachers were searching the school because as far as Dumbledore could tell from the wards. No one had excited the school grounds without his consent. He hoped they could find Harry soon or they would have an angry family of wolves on their hands.

Draco was sitting in Dumbledore's office. The bond between him and Harry wasn't strong enough yet for him to locate Harry. Whoever took Harry would regret it. He would be sure of it.

**With Pansy and Blaise**

Pansy and Blaise were in a abandoned classroom a few feet from the library. Snape had given them each a vial of some kind of potion. He said to just force Hermione and Ron to drink it and they should be back to their annoying 2/3 rds of the gold trio selves. Whoopie. He also said they might know where Harry is and who has him.

"Are we sure about this?" Blaise asked Pansy. Pansy had went in and spotted Hermione and Ron in the library. Both would be leaving the library soon. "I mean are we sure they know where Harry is?"

"No, but even if they don't we might as well bring them back to ther goody-two shoes ways." Pansy answered Blaise. "Their more annoying when they are mean."

Pansy and Blaise became quiet and hid in the empty classroom a few feet away from the library. The room had a silence spell on it so that no one would here the fighting and screaming that was sure to come.

"Okay here they come." Blaise opened the door a little bit and waited. When he and Pansy heard their footfalls right outside the door they threw it open and grabbed Hermione and Ron. Blaise was lucky. He was the first to grab Ron and caught him by surprise. Ron barely had anytime to react before Blaise threw him against the back wall of the classroom and stupefyed him.

He turned around just in time to see Pansy stupefy Hermione. Blaise looked more closely at Pansy and saw that her cheek was red.

"Forgot that stupid bitch had a hell of a punch." She said. "Let's give them the potion. I have better things to do then stand here and watch them lay there."

Pansy and Blaise opened Ron and Hermione's mouth and forced the potion down their throats. They then sat there and waited. Snape had told them the potion would take about 5 minutes to effect them. Plus they would remember everything that happened.

They unstupefyed the idiots and waited to see if the potions worked. After a few moments Ron and Hermione sat up and looked at them.

"Oh my god." Ron put his head in his hands. "What have we done?"

Blaise put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It doesn't matter right now. Do you know where Harry is?"

Hermione stood straight up. "Yes! Filtch had us help kidnap Harry. He's in an abandoned corrior. We'll take you to him." Hermione started leading the group out of the room but stopped and turned around. "Do you think he can ever forgive us?" Hermione looked at Pansy and Blaise with unshed tears in her eyes.

They both looked at Ron and saw that he was hanging his head. Blaise and Pansy put their arms around Hermione and Ron. "We're certain Harry will forgive you. But right now we need to find him."

"All right." Ron stood up to his full height and pulled out his wand. "Let's go get Harry."

**With Harry**

Harry layed on the ground. His hands were tied and his mouth was gagged. His ears twitched. He strained his wolf ears to hear if anyone else was in the room. Hearing nothing he opened his eyes. Thanks to his sharpened eyesight he could see better in the dark. From what he could see he was in a small room. It was empty except for a few desks that looked old and broken.

'I'm probably in an old classroom.' Harry thought. 'I wonder how long it will take for everyone to find me.' Harry knew that they could find him if they had the marauder's map but unfortunently it was in his pocket. Why did he take it with him today of all days. He checked his pockets for his wand but it was not there. 'Great. Whoever captured me had the smarts to take my wand.'

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. He pushed himself against a wall and tried to stand. Apparently his captore didn't think to tie his legs up.

'I officially have a dumb captor. Take my wand but don't tie up my legs. I wonder if he or she know that I can stand up and kick the door until someone comes or break down the door.'

Harry then proceeded to stand up. Once up he was going to figure out how to get out when he heard the echo of footsteps. His captor was coming back. Thinking quickly Harry moved behind the door. Even if he didn't have his wand he could still kick the crap out of his captor and hopefully make a run for it.

The door opened and in stepped Filch. To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. The last person he expected to kidnap him was Filch. He watched as Filch began mumbling about "brats" and "Serving the dark lord".

Filch knew something was wrong when he finally noticed that the potter brat was not on the floor. He wasn't anywhere. He was about to panic when he turned around and he was kicked in the stomach.

Harry put as much of his strength as possible into that kick. Luckily Filch fell to his knees. But before Harry could run out of the room Filch grabbed his legs from out underneath him.

"Where do you think you're going you little brat!"

Harry fell to the ground and hit his head. He was in pain but he couldn't let Filch win.

"Your going to be a present for the Dark Lord. And he has so many things to do to you." Filch gave Harry one of the most disgustingest smiles he had ever seen.

Harry glared at Filch. 'I will not be taken to Voldemort'. Harry thought, at least not without a fight. Harry pulled back his right leg and slammed it into Filch's face. He head Filch's nose break. Filch let his legs go to hold onto his face. That was one of his mistakes.

Harry scrambled away and pushed himself back on his feet. He ran for the door but Filch had recovered. He grabbed Harry's tail and pulled him back on the ground. Harry yelped against the gag and tried to kick Filch again but Filch had sat on Harry's legs. Now there was no way for Harry to get loose.

"I've got you now potter." Filch started laughing. Harry was about to panic when Filch was pulled off of him and thrown against the wall by Ron. At that same moment Draco and Hermione ran in. Draco wrapped Harry in a hug while Hermione began cutting the rope and getting the gag off.

"You son of a bitch! You gave us that potion and turned us against Harry just so you could kidnap him for You-know-who. I'll kill you for hurting him!" Harry watched as Ron began punching Filch until he slammed Filch up against the wall and he fell to the ground unconcious. Ron stepped away from the body and moved toward Harry.

"Harry I just want you to know that me and Mione were under a potion." Ron fell to his knees and pulled Harry into a hug. "Still can you forgive us for how we acted?"

Harry returned the hug and pulled Hermione into it as well. "How can I blame my two best friends if they were under a potion. But how did he administer it to you? I mean he is always at the school. I never hear or see him leave."

Harry leaned into Hermione's side. Draco had already explained that Pansy and Blaise went to go get the Professors so to stay put. That and they couldn't risk Filch getting away. He had tied up Filch in the meantime.

"Well Harry, Ron and I were administered the potion when we came here at the beginning of the summer." Hermione began explaining. "I was getting some extra advice from Mcgonagall on what classes I should take this year when we had lunch here he must have slipped it into our drinks. That's when those thoughts and feelings of hate toward you began. We're sorry Harry."

Hermione began crying. To think that she hurt Harry, unintentionally or not bothered her. She felt Harry and Ron wrap their arms around her.

"It's okay Hermione. I forgive you and Ron." Ron smiled at Harry and Mione smiled at both of them. The golden trio was back.

"Lord you can see them shining with their goodness and everything," Pansy said from the doorway, "I think I might even see some sparkles." She then moved out of the way to let the Professors get in. Dumbledore and Snape went for Filch and Poppy and Mcgonagall went to check Harry. Satisfied that he was okay except for a few bumps moved to Dumbledore's side.

"What do we do with him Albus?" Mcgonagall asked. She watched as Dumbledore levitated the body and made to leave the room.

"We give him to the ministry after we question him first. We need to know if he knows what Voldemort is planning." He turned to face Harry and the others. "Poppy take Harry to the hospital wing and check him over. After that I want you all to remain in the Griffyndor common room." He turned away and left with Mcgonagall and Snape.

"Well No use standing around here. Let's go to the hospital wing."

Harry tried to protest but Poppy would hear none of it. At least Draco got to hold him while she checked him over. After Poppy declared that Harry was fine except for a sore tail and headache, they could all return to the common room.

Though when they arrived in the common room they were surprised to see Alyssa, Sam, and Grace sitting on the couches waiting for them. And then all three decided at that moment that it was time to hug Harry.

"Harry, why are Ron and Hermione here?" Alyssa asked. Harry explained to them what had happened to Ron and Hermione. After that was cleared up they all sat down to wait for the Professors to get back to them on what was going on.

After talking, playing chess and watching Ron and Hermione chase Sam and Alyssa around the common room for the "bunny incident", Mcgonagall finally came in to inform them on what was going on.

"What we got from Filch is that Voldemort has changed plans. Harry, he doesn't want to kill you. He wants to take you as his consort. We're not sure what made him change his mind but we will find out. Your safe now Harry. Your godfather and Remus are currently putting up new and stronger wards around your rooms and common rooms. They will be busy for the rest of the night but they will see you tomorrow morning. "

During the conversation Harry had moved more into Draco's arms. Draco was angry. Harry was his and he couldn't let him get hurt. He would need to inform his parents of Voldemort's intentions. He stood up with Harry.

"We are going to bed. Harry's tired." True enough Harry was yawning. It was a long day and everyone needed their rest. They all decided that tomorrow at breakfest they would sit together and talk a little more about all of this.

Harry and Draco retreated back to their rooms where they laid down and went to sleep. Hopefully the next day would be much better.

Angelkit: Damn. I am back and ready to write...unless my computer screws up again. Thank you all for waiting this long. I still do not have internet and am updating thanks to the library. I only come to the library once a week though.

Rheana: Well expect to see some more fanfics soon.

Angelkit: Yeah I am working on it. Thank you to all who read, review, favorited this story and myself. I am grateful. Now watch me have a staring contest with myself *Looks into mirror* I am winning!

Rheana: This is our author. Well Read, review, and kick puppies. Yes kick them

Angelkit: I won! Love ya'll. See ya next chapter!


	9. A Peaceful Month and The Full Moon

**Angelkit: Here's the next chapter. I also posted Zodiac Lover. Its getting good. Thanks to all who are happy tha I am back from my absence. I am currently trying to enroll in community college and get a job. Don't worry I will try to update at least every week or 2 or 3. **

**Rhe: Yes and I will be on her ass for these two stories. **

**Angelkit: I thank her for it. Also I recently bought Dead or Alive Ultimate. I have been a DOA fan for about 8 years now. Played it when I was 11 years old on the Dreamcast. Kasumi is my baby. **

**Rhe: Um you wanna say anything on the fanfic Miss. Ellepo?**

**Angelkit: Ah yes this chapter is a fun chapter. There's the full moon and nothing bad happens. Hey, they need a break. Ohh also an Ellepo is an elephant and a hippo mix. Its what I am.**

**Rhe: I deal with this ya'll just read about it. Hold on the author is a animal. Eh its all good.**

**Angelkit: Also the reason I didn't update sooner...I left my flashdrive at the library. Thankfully they found it and everything was fine and now I have it back. I am going to put it on a chain so its always with me. And if you question how I could leave it at the library, I was taking out alot of books and some books I was waiting for came in! Yay. **

**And I am most likely going to do a one shot soon of xxxholic and one of Tsubasa. I don't know yet. I am still thinking about it. Tsubasa makes my brain blow up. But I kind of understand the clone thing now. I'll wait until I finish the series and think about it. Hee hee**

**Angelkit: Yes yes. Now then for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did do you seriously think I would be complaining about my screwed up computer. I'm not kidding. Don't sue or I will sick my vicious kittens on you. They bite ohhhhhh! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Peaceful Month And A Full Moon**

Remus was watching Sirius. They were both in Harry and Draco's common room waiting for them to get up. It was early but Sirius wanted to talk to them first. They didn't get to talk to them yesterday because Sirius wanted to make sure the wards were strong. So they spent most of the night enhanching and strengthening the wards around the castle and Harry and Draco's rooms. They also planned on giving them both a portkey that would send them to Grimmuld Place when activated.

"Sirius, don't worry. Voldemort won't get Harry. We will make sure of it." Remus moved forward and grabbed Sirius around the waist. "We've done everything we can so far. Now just relax. Your gonna upset Harry."

Sirius nodded his head and returned Remus' hug. "I will. I love you Remus."

"I love you too Sirius." Remus tilted his head and just as he and Sirius were about to kiss.

"I love the both of you too but your loud." Harry was standing at the door to the bedroom with Dracon at his side. They both looked like they were hiding smiles. Harry ran for ward and wrapped his arms around both of them. "I want in on this hug too. Draco join us."

Draco moved next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the group. "Everyone Happy?"

"Yes we're happy. Aren't we Alyssa, Grace?" Sam said.

"Yes we are." Grace said.

"I'm Happy." Alyssa said.

Draco, Sirius, and Remus froze. Somehow Alyssa, Grace and Sam had not only gotten into the room unnoticed but they had also joined the hug. These were some smart kids. Harry just looked like he expected them to show up. "I was wondering when you guys would get here. Where's Neville and Luna?"

Grace smiled. "They are getting Hermione and Ron. I have a feeling that those two are going to be attached to your side."

Draco sighed. "I don't blame them if they do but they better give me and Harry our alone time." Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him close. Harry giggled. Just then Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna walked in. It took a second before the golden trio were hugging and Hermione and Ron were asking Harry if he was okay.

"Harry, I'm starving. Can we eat?" Ron immediately tried to dodge Hermione who was trying to hit her boyfriend over the head with her bag.

"Really Ron. Food can wait a while. Morning Harry. Morning Draco." Draco in turn gave a nod to Hermione. "I hope since you are with Harry that we can all be civillized from now on." Hermione gave a meaning full glance toward a certain red head. "Right Ron."

"Fine. I'll be nice to ferret if only for you and Harry." Ron moved to Draco and held out his hand. "Friends?" Draco grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Of course. Now shall we all eat."

The rest of breakfest was spent with everyone getting to know each other and figuring out what to do. Neville, Hermione and Ron said to leave Gryffindor house to them. They would deal with their housemates and let them know not to hurt Harry. Draco was going to write to his parents and see if they could find out anything and maybe figure out different ways to protect Harry. Harry of course was talking to Sirius about learning some more spells and at his request Sirius was going to teach him how to fight muggle style.

"More than likely Harry's wand might be taken from him so he needs to know how to fight without it just in case." Remus said. He wanted Harry to be able to defend and stall if necessary. Draco agreed. If he wasn't there then Harry needed to be able to take care of himself.

"I'll teach you how to fight in your wolf form after the first full moon my love. In our forms we are immune to most curses. Unfortunently we are not immune to the unforgiveables." Draco leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Right now though it is time for class. Let's get going."

The rest of the day pasted by quietly. Except for when Hermione and Ron threatened to beat up the entire Gryffindor house for acting stupid. Everything was rather peaceful. Especially during Healers Art when the entire group passed their first lesson on plants. They were now going to move on to small animals like snails and worms. Alyssa and Grace were so unhappy.

That night Draco and Harry were able to spend some time together. Draco had gotten a reply back from his parents. They would be bringing a portkey and a tracker for Harry and Draco. Also they would be visiting more from now on.

Draco currently was on top of Harry on the bed. He was planting kisses on Harry's wolf ears. Harry was laughing and trying to get away from Draco. He turned his head and felt Draco kiss his neck. He leaned up and kissed Draco's lips. He fet Draco mouth push against his and licked his lips begging for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and let Draco slip his tounge in and the battle for dominace began. Which of course Draco won.

Draco loved kissing Harry. He was so warm and he was always open to almost whatever Draco wanted to do. Except for anything that was below the belt. Draco could deal with that for now though.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

The rest of the month passed by quickly. It was October before Harry knew it. Voldemort was being quiet. Filch was currently in Azkaban and his and Draco's relationship was progressing at a very fast speed. It was getting close to the full moon and Draco would have to be seperated from him for the nights of the full moon. From what Narcissa had told him, if Draco was in the room then he would attempt to mate with Harry.

So, for the next few nights Harry would be in the room with Remus and Sirius and Narcissa. Draco would be with his father in another room down the hall. Wards were being put up and they would be kept seperated on full moon nights until they mated. The full moon was tonight. It was October 27th. Tonight would be his first time in wolf form. At least Sirius and Remus would also be ther for him. Remus' wolf had accepted Harry and Narcissa as family.

The rest of their friends would be in their own rooms for those nights. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Sam, Alyssa, and Grace wanted to stay with Harry or at least in the hall but Narcissa and Sirius both said it would be too dangerous with Harry transforming for the first time. Tmorrow night though they could be in the room with him. By then he would know all of their scents and know they were his family.

From what Lucius Malfoy told all of them, once Harry transformed scents on people would be heightened to him and he would recognize his friends and family in wolf form. But if they were in the room while he was transforming then he could mistake them for people who wanted to hurt him. At least they could be there tomorrow night for him.

Just before the moon was up Harry and Draco were seperated. With one last kiss they turned and headed t the rooms they were supposed to be in. The rooms were big and soundproof. So they wouldn't wake the other students. Harry went and sat in the middle of the floor with Remus and Sirius. Narcissa was putting up some last minute wards and spells. To protect anyone outside the room and those in it.

"Did you take your potion Remus?" Harry questioned as he sat in between Sirius and Remus.

"Yes I did. No worries. My wolf wouldn't hurt any of you. Your all my pack."

"Moony I was wondering if your wolf considered Harry's friends as a part of the pack." Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry. He could tell Harry was nervous.

"Actually, my wolf has accepted Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. He is almost ready to accept Sam, Alyssa, and Grace." Remus gave Harry's hand a squeeze. He was going to need them tonight.

"All right. Move over and let me hold my other son." Narcissa pushed Sirius and Remus out of they way and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Are you all right Harry?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "I just wish I had a little more time. It feels like it's happening so fast."

"I know how you feel but it will all be over soon. It might hurt a little but you'll be okay." Narcissa all of a sudden looked up. "The full moon is here."

With that said Harry only had a few seconds to register what that meant when he doubled over and fell to the ground. Sirius was already in his Grim form. He sat next to Harry while he went through his transformation. Harry could feel fur sprouting all over his body. He feel and hear his bones shifting to change into the wolf form for the first time. It was painful but as fast as he felt the pain it was gone.

He could hear better now. He could hear and smell everyone in this room. Sirius, Remus and Narcissa were standing around him. Narcissa was a beautiful gold and white wolf. She was taller than Harry and her fur was much shorter than his. He wondered what Draco and Lucius looked like in wolf form.

He tried to stand up. He was able to only with the help of Sirius and Narcissa nudging his legs to work. It be a bit before he got used to this. He started walking around the room and then noticed where Remus was. He was sitting on top of a couch. He looked like he was trying to make sure no one got hurt and that everyone was all right. He looked every bit of the protective father.

Once Harry became used to walking Sirius started up a "Let's all chase Harry game". Harry had fun running from Narcissa, Remus and Sirius. When they did catch him they would give him a nip on the ear or tail. That only happened a few times though. They mostly let him get away from them. Harry was having so much fun that he didn't even notice that the sun was rising.

When the sun started to come up, everyone reverted back to their human forms. Harry stretched and felt his back pop. "Is my body supposed to be sore?" Harry's back, legs, arms and face were sore.

"Yes that will only hurt the first few times. Remember it was your first time. Here," Narcissa handed Harry a vial, "It's a potion to dull the soreness that your body was put through."

"Thank you Mama Malfoy." Harry downed the potion and like all potions it tasted disgusting. "I just wish it would taste good for once."

"Harry come we are heading back to your room. I think Draco and Lucius are already there." Sirius opened the door for Narcissa and Harry. Then he went over to the couch and picked Remus up Bridal style. "Come Moony we should get you to bed."

Harry looked surprised that Remus was so tired. He was feeling a little sleepy but nothing coffee couldn't cure. His questioning gaze was answered by Narcissa.

"Come Harry. While we walk I will explain what happened to Remus." Narcissa guided Harry out of the room and Harry turned around in time to see Sirius go the opposite way they were going.

"You see Harry, Werewolves like Remus are exhuasted after the full moon. He will be like this for the next few days. We on the other hand will just be a bit tired but otherwise fine. It's more of because the transformation takes a toll on him."

Harry nodded his head. "I get it now." Harry looked up and noticed that they were right in front of his and Draco's rooms. Once they were inside thought Harry was assaulted by the smells and sounds of his friends. He could hear that Draco was taking a shower and the rest of his friends and Lucius were around a dining table eating breakfest. Pansy and Blaise were also there. Talking to Hermione and Ron.

His new hearing did come in handy though. He heard Sam sneaking up on him and moved out of they way when he tried to jump on him from behind.

"Harry! Why did you move out of the way? You know I love you!" Sam proceeded to glomp onto Harry and refused to let go until Draco came into the room. He wasn't about to die for a hug.

Draco was still drying his hair and his shirt was halfway open. He was also wearing black jeans. This got him alot of cat calls from his parents and friends. Which Sam and Blaise ened it by saying two things.

"Draco I wanna have your baby!" Sam screamed.

"Oh, Draco you may be my friend but I want to make love to you." Blaise yelled. Both boys began laughing as Draco glared at them.

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into his arms. "The only one who gets to do any of that will be Harry.

"Still Draco. You look good. Anyway, come eat. Harry go take a shower so that I can dress you up." Pansy Giggled at the look Harry gave her. "We're going to Hogsmeade today."

Harry ran into the bathroom before any of the girls could follow. It had been decided that Alyssa and Pansy would dress Harry and Hermione and Grace would do his hair. If they could handle his hair of doom that is.

After about 20 minutes Harry was done with his shower. The girls had put his clothes on his bed and were waiting outside the door for him to tell them it was okay to enter. Harry was surprised at what they chose for him to wear but he wouldn't be able to fight it. He put the clothes on and called the girls in. Hermione and Grace brushed his hair and pulled it back in a tight ponytail. Though they did have to be careful to not hurt his ears.

Draco was waiting at the table for Harry to come out. Since they were going out today the girls wanted to dress Harry up. He didn't mind. He just wanted them to hurry up. His ears twitched as the doorknob turned and out stepped Harry. He was stunned by what he saw.

Harry was dresses in a tight green shirt with black shorts that ened a few inches above his knees. He was wearing black stockings that came up to his knees and black sneakers with a green trim. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing a black thin jacket. To say he was hot was an understatement.

"Harry, you look amazing." Draco wanted nothing more than to jump on Harry but they did have other people here. Later he would have his fun.

"Shall we get going then?" Grace asked. This was gonna be a fun outing.

**Angelkit: There a long chapter for you. **

**Rheana: Aw did you throw in some Zettai Ryouiki for me?**

**Angelkit: Yes I did. And if any of you wonder what we mean. Look it up on the tv tropes page. Yes we are addicted to tv tropes. Its fun!**

**And thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and have been reading so far. I am hoping to hit 100 reviews by this chapter. BTW...Hetalia. God I want the damn boxset. I am making my parents buy it for me.**

**Rheana: And I am getting the 2nd part of the Nabari boxset. Already own the first one. Love it.**

**Angelkit: Its her baby. Anyway Read, Review and maybe I'll try to do a one shot Halloween fic as a gift. Maybe or I'll finish that Kingdom Hearts one and post it soon. I don't know. But it's coming. Hee hee Love ya'll!**


	10. Hogmede

**Angelkit: Hey ya'll. So here's the next chapter of Silver Wolf.**

**Rhe: Whoo another poll is up!**

**Angelkit: Please vote. Also I'll take reviews. And What do ya'll think of a Rachel morgan/harry potter crossover where Ivy and rachel adopt harry or something. I've been considering it. If I do it then it will be after I finish the rachel morgan series. I'm on like book 4. :)**

**I am so happy. I recently have been on a roll. I just started a short story that I might enter for a contest. It's an original. I have 2 months to decide if I will enter or not. I will be updating Zodiac Lover soon, probably sometime next week. **

**Also I am hopefully going to post a new fic soon. It's a kingdom Hearts crackfic or is it just a humor fic? Someone needs to explain the difference to me:) **

**Anyone else happy that the new Harry potter movie is out. Me and my gf are gonna go see it soon. Seeing it might help me with some fanfics I am working on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously I would have told you if I did. Anyone else smell bacon? I'm hungry, feed me!**

**Chapter 10: Hogsmede**

'He looks amazing.' Was what Draco thought as he watched Harry walk with Hermione and Grace. 'It's nice that we are all together for once.' And they were. The entire group had decided to go to Hogsmede today. Hermione needed to get some books and paper. Ron had earned Draco's friendship when he told the group he wanted to get books on wards and protection and offensive and defensive spells. To protect Harry. And so that Ron and Harry could have some more spells in their arsenal.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's.

"I'm sorry Love. What did you say?"

"I said, Where do you want to go first?" Harry gave Draco a wide smile. Draco's tail wagged and he almost forgot to answer.

"Let's buy our books first then some treats for Hedwig and then go to the candy shop and finally we can have lunch in the Three Broomsticks. After that we can all either keep looking around or head back to the castle together."

The group seemed to like the idea and agreed to it. Draco smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand. He had a feeling that he would need to keep an eye on Harry. 'I feel like something bad is going to heppen today.'

"So a gun is a muggle weapon that can kill you?" Ron asked. Hermione had mentioned that in the muggle world some carried it for protection.

"Yes. But I doubt the school would allow any of us to carry one." Hermione had been trying to come up with weapons that they could carry. A gun would be useful but it would be hard to obtain. "Maybe we could get the twins to make something similar to one. Then we could all carry one. Just in case our wands were knocked away or something."

"Do you mean like a gun that doesn't shoot bullets but curses and hexes?" Harry said. He was surprised when Hermione and Alyssa jumped on him laughing.

"Perfect Idea Harry! I will send the twins an owl about it and see if we can come up with something." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Just think a gun that you just pull the trigger and it shoots a curse or something. I'm sure it would be easy for them to make." Alyssa said gleefully. She and her brother were big fans of the Twins products.

"And if it works we can sell it as a means of protection to others." Neville added in.

"Yes and we can use the profits to open an orphanage." Luna smiled at Harry. She leaned over and patted his ears. She knew how he felt about children who had lost their parents in the wars.

"I wanna pet his ears too!" Sam yelled. The entire group started laughing when instead of petting Harry's ears, Sam petted Draco's.

"Damn it Sam! Get away from me."

"Constant Vigilance my dear Draco." Hary laughed. Until Sam turned his sights on Harry and hugged him. He let got when Harry threatened to curse him with evil evil pimples. Sam was now frightened.

From there the entire group was trying to hammer out all the bugs of this new "Gun". It had to be able to shoot random curses and hexes, easy to hold and have a spell on it so that it could not be used to intentionally harm someone.

"To keep people from hurting each other just cause they can." Grace said as the group walked into the bookshop. "I'll see if I can find some spells that can do that."

The group seperated through out the shop. Ron and Harry heading to the defense against the dark arts aisle, Hermione, Luna and Alyssa headed over to talk to the clerk and get some help finding the books they need and Sam and Grace searched for random books that seemed interesting. That left Draco with Neville.

"He knows you worry about him."

"What?" Draco watched as Neville picked up a book and started leafing through it.

"Don't worry so much. He can take care of himself. Hey, check out this book on plants that can be triggered into attacking by saying or doing something." Draco moved over to look over Neville's shoulders. The plants could be used as a means to protect the school. You could even set a trigger word so no one will accidentally say the word and get hurt.

"Do you think Professor Sprout could get some of these plants?"

Neville nodded. He then got up and bought the book. Draco waited a few more minutes until Harry and Ron ran over each carrying at least 6 big books. From the looks on their faces they had found some good stuff. After rounding up everyone else(Hermione had gotten some books on magic working with metal or steel) they left the shop. The books would be sent to the castle and would be in Harry and Draco's rooms upon their return.

They headed to the pet shop where Harry got treats for hedwig. Next they headed to the candy shop where they had to restrain Sam and surprisingly Grace who were both candy addicts.

"I don't have a problem! It's you who has a problem with me!" Sam yelled at Ron and Neville who were dragging him away from the store.

"I'm not a candy addict, I just really love candy!" Grace yelled at Hermione and Alyssa who were also dragging her away from the store.

Harry, Draco, and Luna were still in the store. They looked around for a minute before Luna went outside to give Grace and Sam a piece of candy to shup them up.

Draco bought Harry a box of chocolate snitches that had peanut butter inside. Harry bought Draco and himself each a flavored dragon lollipop that with every few licks it changed flavors. When they got outside all they heard was Sam yelling.

"I will not be silen- Oh! A piece of candy!" Luna had shoved Sam's candy in his mouth. Grace was standing a little away sucking on her piece. She looked content.

"So does everyone wanna go eat now?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded their heads and began walking towards The Three Broomsticks. They were almost there when a spell wizzed by Harry's head. Almost immediately the entire group had their wands out and the battle began.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" Ron yelled as he sent a cutting curse towards the enemy.

"Crap. I think it's students." Grace said as she and Luna ducked into an alley. "I can see emblems from every house."

'She's right.' Harry noted. Whoever they were fighting had on school robes from every house. But their faces were covered.

'Trying to hide their identites.' Harry thought. 'If we don't capture them then we won't be able to get a lead on Voldemort.' Harry assumed that they were working for Voldemort. He was proven right as one of the students sent up the Dark Mark into the sky.

"I knew it. Probably new inductees or wannabe deatheaters. Which means they don't know what they are doing." Harry yelled out to everyone. He and Draco were hiding behind a cart. He could see Grace and Luna in one alley and Ron, Neville and Sam in another. Hermione and Alyssa had ducked into a shop. Harry got an idea. He told Draco to hit the other group with a fog spell. That would give Hermione and Alyssa time to get to one of them and for Harry and Ron to get close to the other group and stop them.

Draco liked the idea but he was worried about one thing. Harry and Ron had to do this right or they would be in danger. The fog spell would only last for a few minutes. Harry locked eyes with Hermione and mouthed for her to be ready to run.

"Now Draco!"

At Harry's command Draco jumped up and activated the spell. A dense fog settled over everything. Draco could feel Harry move from his side and he cast a protection spell over Harry. He moved to the alley where Sam and Neville were hiding. Harry had already been there and was with Ron. Draco could make out their figures moving through the fog while dodging the spells that were being shot at them.

"Their panicking. If we move through this alley and the girls go throught the other alley we can surround them." Sam pointed out.

"Good idea. I'll get to the girls and lead them through the alley." Neville said. "Meet you on the other side." Neville ran across the street and from what Draco could see, he made it to the girls and was already leading them through.

"If we are going to go, we go now. The fog's lifting." Draco followed Sam down the alley and turned right.

"We should be, yep there they are."

Draco looked over Sam's shoulder to see that they were just a few feet away from the Baby DE group. The fog spell had ended. He could see that Neville and the girls were also in position. Lucky for all of them the DE group hadn't noticed them yet. Ron and Harry were putting up a good frontal assault. Harry was sending out offensive spells and Ron was blocking any spells sent at them while sending some spells of his own at the group.

Draco watched as Harry made a strange movement with his wand and a giant cage appeared over the group. It dropped and the entire DE Group was captured. Ron shot out some spells at the cage and stepped back looking proud of himself.

"You guys can come out now." Harry shouted. Luna, Hermione, Alyssa, Grace and Neville came and stood next to Harry. Sam and Draco jogged up to them.

"Dumbledore and the teachers are almost here." Luna said.

"Harry that was amazing. Ron what did you do at the end?" Alyssa asked.

"I shot a few spells that restrain you from using attack and escaping spells in the cage." Ron smiled. "I wasn't reading all those books for nothing."

"Oh Ron! You're amazing." Hermione yelled as she kissed Ron. "You too Harry. Where'd you learn it?"

"From Dumbledore. He taught me it a while ago. They used it during the last war." Harry said as Dumbledore and the teachers ran up to them.

"Are you all alright?" Professor Ashia asked while checking them over. "The Aurors have been called."

"Harry, I see you used the spell I taught you. Works well doesn't it." Dumbledore was beaming. "But what are these extra spells here?"

"Those are my spells Professor." Ron said.

"Excellent spellwork. You'll make a fine auror one day." Dumbledore said. "You can head back to the castle. I will call you later and inform you on everything."

Harry smiled and lead their group away from the scene. Halfway up to the castle the group decided to run. Harry and Draco were in the lead followed by Ron, Sam, Alyssa, Hermione, and Grace. When they got inside the school grounds Draco picked Harry up and spun him around. He then kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Blaise yelled. He came walking up from the school with Pansy.

"Hey. Where have you guys been?" Ron asked.

"We had some things to do for class. Sorry we couldn't come. Word from the grapevine is that you guys were attacked. You alright?" Pansy asked.

"We're fine. I would like to lay down with Harry so I am sure Ron is willing to recount the tale to you." Draco said as he led Harry inside the castle. "See you at dinner. We'll be eating in the Great Hall."

"Right so, we were headed to The Three Broomsticks when-"

Draco practically dragged Harry all the way up to their rooms. Once inside he pulled Harry close and pressed his lips against Harry's. He could feel Harry's body relax and smiled into the kiss when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. He was surprised when he felt Harry's tounge lick his lips and happily allowed the entry.

Harry moved his tounge into Draco's mouth and moaned when Draco sucked softly on his tounge. He knew the reason Draco was doing this was because of the attack. He finally had to pull his mouth away because of the need for air.

"I love you Draco." Harry gasped out. He tightened his arms around Draco. "We'll be okay."

"Thank you Harry. I love you too." Draco pulled back to smile at Harry. "You're right. We will be okay. Not even Merlin himself could take you from me." Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a soft quick kiss on the lips. He would give up his magic to protect Harry.

**Angelkit: Yay! Chapter done. And I'm happy with it. Any spelling mistakes are my own. Just let me know and I will fix it. So excited for Christmas. Oh! feel free to give suggestion names for the gun or I will name it Muggle gun thats not really a gun that shoots bullets but one that shoot curse hexes and spells but it looks like a gun but its not.**

**Or you may use the short name: MGTNRAGTSBBOTSCHASBILLAGBIN **

**Rheana: Please suggest a name or she will name it this.**

**Angelkit: You all know it's awesome. So remember to vote on my poll. It will be up for a while. Also I plan on updating Zodiac Lover soon. Probably right before christmas cause I am going to my gf's house and will not be back for a few days. **

**So Review because when I get back I will try to update soon and reviews make me smile. And no reviews will make me sad and I won't update. Ha ha your next chapter is now hostage.**

**Rheana: It can't really be hostage cause you haven't written it yet.**

**Angelkit: Shhh they don't know that. Review please :)**


End file.
